Infected
by GGElaina
Summary: Wesker took the syringe from his coat pocket. He was willing to take the chance, she was dying either way. At least now if she was destined to die she would die as herself but he believed she would survive. She was strong. She was the next step. WxOC
1. I Realized

A tall blonde man strode down the hall of the office building. The place was completely silent as his heels sunk into the newly furnished carpet. It was far past his active duty time and he still felt like h wasn't ready to travel home yet. The last few days had been filled with emotions he wasn't sure he could deal with yet. He had never felt anything like this before. The sadness, the love, the anger. He had been able to suppress these feelings his entire life. But this time it was too much for him to bear.

He sat heavily in his office chair and looked over at the S.T.A.R team photo on his desk. He generally kept his desk free of personal amenities but the high ups at Umbrella suggested adding the personal touch to help his cover. He looked the same as he had two years ago, his blonde hair was naturally pushed back and his sunglasses hid his eyes from the camera. Standing next to him was his newest partner. A young woman with long brown hair and soft green eyes. At the time he expected her to be replaced within weeks. She was small and quiet and he was surprised that she was able to hold the guns she had been issued. Looking back now he could not have been anymore incorrect about his initial analysis. Perhaps he had just been so used to having partners who couldn't keep up with him that he couldn't bother to put his faith in anyone knew. Two years they had been together now. Caitlyn...

The man looked out the large bay window as the lights in the building began to turn off. He was enclosed in darkness as the black sky was slowly filled with neon lights from the cities night life. He could still remember that night they had spent together outside of the suspected drug dealers dwellings. His eyes closed behind his sunglasses as he drifted away to a cold spot under an elm tree.

_Albert Wesker sat down under the large elm tree that his partner had scouted out before he had gone on the night patrol. They had drawn the short straws of the bunch and would be conducting night watch just outside the doors of the building they were suspected to be conducting various illegal activities. They had never been able to pin any evidence on the premises because all recordings seemed to be damaged with some ranged electronics jammer. Pretty sophisticated technology for a pack of drug dealers._

_Caitlyn Daniels was already sitting beneath the tree, her eyes staring ahead of her diligently. Every other female officer he had been paired with would have oogled at him if he came anywhere near their line of sight. When they first became partners he wasn't sure what would bother him more, her being just like every single other female partner he had been given or the fact that she didn't seem to notice him the way the others did. Her hair had somehow found its way out of the tight ponytail she always wore it in. Long brunette waves spilled over her shoulders and for once she seemed feminine. She didn't turn to look at him or acknowledge that he had returned._

_Caitlyn was the only partner he had had in S.T.A.R.s that seemed to understand him the way that she did. She didn't speak often and when she did it was always worth listening to. Her words were few and important. She didn't coddle him like a child or fawn over him like a piece of meat. She kept her mind on her work and left personal life out of her professional life. If her moderate chest didn't give her gender away he would have wondered if she truly was a female at all._

_Albert turned his attention back to the house they were to be scouting. They were in a rural part of town that was described as an "everyone knew everyone" type of community. Were they aware that one of their "everyone's" was a suspected drug dealer? This type of community meant that someone would recognize a random vehicle they had never seen before parked in the streets. The street lamps also meant that they could not sit and survey in one even if they wanted too. If anyone happened to look out their windows at an odd hour of the morning and saw them watching the house their cover would be busted. So instead they needed a more concealed "up close and personal" surveillance of the house in question. This meant several long cold hours under a large tree with nothing but a camera (that would no doubt mysteriously not work) and a silent female for company._

_Neither of the pair said a word as the moon slowly began to descend behind their heads. Albert's eyes were fixed on the windows on the front facing portion of the house. He was hoping to catch anything that could prove the case wasn't a completely worthless endeavor so he could leave and return the heated king sized bed waiting for him in his mansion. But there was nothing to be seen for the many hours to come. The rhythmic clouds of smoke coming into view of his right peripheral vision ceased after a time. Caitlyn was no longer breathing out of her mouth. _

_Wesker's eyebrows furled, why would she start breathing out of her nose in this weather? It was much more uncomfortable to do so with the weather below freezing like this. If she was anything, it was routinely. It was one thing that he both liked and hated about her as a partner. She was easy to adapt to as her style never changed. He was never thrown off in a fight by her suddenly changing her tactics in the middle of a heated shootout. But if any of their enemies ever started watching her they could also pick up on her as easily as he did. He of course would never say anything to her. If she died, it would be her own fault, and she would be replaced just like all of the others. But he would admit that her sudden change in such a simple behavior snagged his curiosity. Albert's eyes swept off of the house for mere seconds so that he could catch a glimpse of her face. His brow went from pressed to his nose to nearly touching his hairline in surprise. Caitlyn was crying._

_Wesker had never seen Caitlyn cry, and he was sure he was more than likely one of the few who had. Her eyes were still glued to the door as the edges brimmed with water. She could still see clearly as her eyes were not covered in tears. Her face wasn't scrunched in the ugly fashion that he had seen most people cry. Her face was stoic and if you weren't looking directly at her you would have no idea that the tears were sliding down the sides of her face. Even if you were looking directly at her you may not have noticed right away either. She was completely silent and she was absolutely still as she continued to watch the front door. If there was ever a photo to describe the phrase "suffering in silence" this would be it. _

_Wesker's eyes turned back to the windows. What on Earth was possessing her to start crying? He couldn't recall a particularly troublesome mission recently that would have emotionally upset her. Nor had he been aware of any changes in her office routine. No changes in personal belongings, no strange telephone calls, she hadn't even left on her lunch breaks. He mentally shook his head. Why did he care why she was upset? As long as she wasn't on his shoulder or complaining loudly about it to him she could cry all that she wanted. If the mission was in no jeopardy he had no issue. But as he continued to sit there something in his chest began to pull gently. A little push in the center of his heart kept bringing his thoughts back to the crying brunette sitting beside him. He sighed in frustration._

"_Fine. Why are you crying?" He whispered harshly and she nearly jumped out of her skin._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Caitlyn's back sat up just a little bit straighter as the tears suddenly stopped. He scoffed. He had gone through all the trouble he was going to for her. If she wanted to feign innocence that was fine with him. He waited for what seemed like days for her to say something... anything. But she never uttered another word. She sat there with her dry eyes on the front door. Wesker's brow furrowed again. He then realized that she indeed was not going to tell him anything. She hasn't been crying beside him, begging for him to notice her and ask her what was wrong s she could poor her heart out to him like any other female would have. She had been crying because she truly thought that he hadn't noticed and once she knew that he did, she stopped. She wasn't going to tell him anything. She didn't even wipe away the wetness from her face to keep the facade that she hadn't been crying at all. And as her tears froze to her cheeks he realized that she was... special to him._


	2. New Kid On The Block

Albert Wesker skimmed through the report on the top of the large pile in the corner of his desk. The last few weeks had been horrendous on recruitment. In the past three months he had gone through six partners in his newly formed S.T.A.R.s unit. All of them had either died on the job or asked for a transfer. S.T.A.R.s was a newly formed branch of the Raccoon City Police Department that's prime objective was to take on the cases the under qualified Police force couldn't handle. This included homicide cases and drug busts as well as undercover missions and surveillance. If anything lowered a persons life expectancy it would be this position, Weskers partner in particular. As the captain of S.T.A.R.s Alpha Team he was assigned to the more dangerous tasks. Not all of the operations that were passed onto S.T.A.R.s required all six members of a squad so they were paired in groups of two to complete many of their missions. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine currently held the record for more successful missions and closed cases since their partnership began. Wesker would have that top positions if he could get a competent, non-googly eyed girl as his partner. The phone on his desk broke him from his train of thought.

"Raccoon City Police Department, Albert Wesker speaking."

"Captain Wesker, Mayor Warren wanted you to be prepared for your new S.T.A.R.s member that should be arriving today. She should be arriving within the hour, paperwork has already been faxed to the office."

"Goodbye." And he hung up the phone, a headache already forming in his temples. Female partners never boded well for him. He was extremely attractive with high cheek bones and a mild accent. Women were always paying more attention to him than needed. One of his first partners was shot in the head during a rather hostile engagement with a suspect, she was staring at him during questioning when the suspect pulled a gun and shot her point blank in the side of the skull. He remembered being more irritated than surprised. He wouldn't have had to write a halfhearted apology letter to her family that night if she had been paying the slightest bit of attention to her work. All of the others hadn't been much better. In the six partners he had been with in the last three months two had died, two asked to be transferred after he harshly rejected their sexual advances, one was transferred by himself after the man couldn't keep up with him on a chase and let the suspect get away and one disappeared after a rather disconcerting conversation with a child molester. Even though he didn't believe in luck, he was starting to think he had a large amount of the bad type.

"Did you hear we're getting a new operative?" Chris sauntered into the office and sat heavily in his desk chair.

"Yes, apparently she's a medic, graduated with two at twenty-one. One in Chemistry and one in Psychology, both from Oxford."

"Oooh, Oxford eh? Isn't that in England? Think she'll have an accent?"

"Calm down, Barry. She may be a little young for you." The burly weapons man shrugged and casually turned back to his desk.

"Quiet little school girls aren't really my type. Two means she spends more time with her books than with humans anyway."

"That's not necessarily true. You're just worried she'll be smart enough to keep clear of you."

"Feisty today, eh Jill?"

"Didn't Bravo team recently get a medic assigned to their team?" Chris quickly attempted to change the subject.

"Yes, Rebecca Chambers, nice girl. Since acquiring her their success rate on missions has increased by nearly 16%."

"Try not to scare of this one, eh, Captain? She sounds like a good one." Joseph Forest flipped through the pages of a rather large three ringed binder casually. Wesker pretended he hadn't heard the comment, his headache was growing and he was in no mood to yell at the present time.

– –

Caitlyn Daniels stood in front of a small police department building indented between a gun shop and a subway station. R.P.D in large white letters rested above a pair of double iron doors. The dramatic red, white and blue colors on the large American flag was gently waving the breeze. The Mayor of Raccoon City had been pressuring her to take a job in his new political campaign of super heroes to save the small city from its high crime rate. A young doctor who was on the verge of a breakthrough in combat medicine had a very high price, one that the mayor was very resilient to fork over. Moving to a new country, a new town, a much more dangerous profession while losing her hefty paycheck and her experiment grants didn't seem to be particularly logical. But the Mayor of Raccoon City was persistent and finally matched her current salary and offered her more than enough money to finish her newest invention if there were no more hitches.

"Ms. Daniels?" A small dark haired girl nearly collided with her as she walked through the large metal doors. "I'm Rebecca Chambers, I've read every article in every medical journal you've posted in! Your thesis on Combat Medic Proficiency on S.W.A.T Team Missions was fascinating!" This was also another draw back of the new job. Human interaction. "I was so excited to hear that you are going to be Alpha Teams new Combat Medic! I'm the only medic on staff so it will be really nice to have someone of a like mind to talk too. Especially such a great mind like yours!

"Don't scare the poor girl, Rebecca. She's been in America all of three days. I'm sure she wants to meet her team and go rest. Captain Enrico Marini, S.T.A.R.s Bravo Team Leader. Pleasure to have you on the squad." He shook her hand gently. "I'm sure you have something to do, Rebecca? They'll be more than enough time to bombard her with questions later."

"Of course, really happy to have you here, Ms. Daniels." And she rushed off through an unknown walkway.

"Never seen her so excited. How are you finding America so far?" He lead her down a hallway to a flight of stairs. What kind of question was that? Was he expecting her to say something negative about the country he had been born and raised in?

"Fine." She was more of a lab tech than a conversationalist. She had spent most of her life in a library or a research lab and human interaction was not something she was particularly fond of.

"I'll be sure to show you around town sometime, show you the highlights." He lead her to a door with a blurred glass window. S.T.A.R.s Alpha Team was written in dark blue letters in the middle. "Captain Wesker will get you settled in with the technical bits. I hope to see you around again soon." She nodded and quickly walked through the now open door.

– –

The office door opened and Albert Wesker looked up from his paper work. A petite girl rushed through the door ahead of Bravo Team Leader Enrico Marini. Her hair richly brown and extremely long. It was kept up in a neat pony tail yet it still could reach the small of her back. Her eyes were deep forest green behind her dark rimmed glasses. She didn't seem to be wearing any makeup which probably meant she was wearing neutral colors to hide her non-existing imperfections... women logic. He stood up and smoothed his button up shirt. It was time to greet the new cannon fodder as he had six times in the last three months.

"Caitlyn Daniels?" She looked at him as she gently closed the door behind her. It was not the same look he had seen in women so many times. She looked at him as if he were a woman. Emotionless with a hint of boredom, it was a look he had not seen in a woman in a very long time.

"Yes, sir." Barry made a triumphant grunt from his seat as Jill gave him a stern glance. She had a soft British accent that was a touch thicker than his own. American women seemed to have some obsession with his accent and it seemed men, or at least Barry, seemed to have the same obsession. She made no move to shake his hand or salute to him, he hadn't expected her to know the proper etiquette when speaking to a superior officer in a police department environment. For her sake, she had better be quick on her toes.

"Albert Wesker, Captain of S.T.A.R.s Alpha Team. I will be your partner on duo missions that our teams are generally assigned too." He lead her over to the vacant desk that sat between his own and Chris Redfields. "This will be your work station. Much of the job is paperwork so do be prepared. Standard S.T.A.R.s issue Beretta 92F/FS handgun will be in the left desk door. You will need to obtain a firearm license to carry it with you on missions."

"I am legally able to carry a weapon in the United States, " she pulled the handgun out of the drawer and loaded it expertly making sure the safety was on, "it was on of the first things I accomplished when moving here." Chris raised his eyebrow at Wesker who promptly ignored him. "I also passed my medical practitioner exam and my vaccinations are in order. I am prepared for duty effective immediately." Wesker crossed his arms over his chest. "Your uniform has been prepared for your locker through there." There seemed to be only one changing room.

"I can take it from here." Jill took the initiative to lead her into the locker rooms.

"Well, she's certainly... prepared." Chris commented. It was not often that Wesker didn't have to hold someones hand through all of the paperwork they would need to accomplish. Some of the new recruits had to wait multiple days before they were ready for duty. The scientists were generally the hardest to convert. When they completed their twelve years of school they hadn't expected to become a glorified police officer. Physical exams, police academy training and firearm licenses were like Pig Latin to them

– –

"I try to get here at least twenty minutes before the shift starts. Most of the guys tend to be late but Barry has been known to try and turn up on time to get a glimpse at me changing. A swift pistol whip or two will teach him... possibly. This will be your locker." The dark haired woman pointed to one of the freshly added lockers in the corner of the room. Of all of them, it seemed to be the most used. "And don't worry, we've only been together for three months. We're all still learning the ropes around here." Jill put a comforting hand on her shoulder that was completely unneeded. Caitlyn was not worried about fitting in with the squad aside from learning their combat techniques. Jill waited for a moment and removed her hand when the young woman made no move to respond. She wasn't rude she just seemed a bit... uncomfortable. Maybe Barry was right, maybe she wasn't used to being around people. Jill had been somewhat excited about the prospect of a woman being on the team, especially one with two . She had grown tired of the feather brained bimbos that only applied because the word around town meant the job would involve Wesker. This one seemed to be different however. "I'll give you some privacy." And she closed the door behind her.

Caitlyn opened the locker to find a neatly folded dark blue button up dress shirt with a sewn patch on the upper left hand sleeve. It was the same symbol that was on the door to the office. Accompanying it was a pair of loosely fitting dark blue pants, a dark bullet proof vest and a blue ball cap with the S.T.A.R.s logo on it. A shiny new silver badge sat on the upper rack of the locker. She picked it up gingerly and sat down on the wooden bench. S.T.A.R.s Alpha Team arched above a star and the words Raccoon City Police Department arched beneath it. On the end of the shield a box had a small engraving on it. _Officer Caitlyn Daniels, Combat Medic._ She sighed and placed her head in her hands as the cool metal laid against her forehead. _How did I get myself into this?_


End file.
